


BB Art: Seeing Red

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: Taunting a bull would have been safer.(Big Bang Art for Sineala's fic 'Never Too Late for Love' - SPOILERS for that story)





	BB Art: Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> I was lucky enough to have a chance to work with [Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/profile) again for this story. Working with you is always a pleasure! 
> 
> Please read her story, [[Never Too Late for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453)] first before viewing this art. It contains spoilers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing! Check out this art on tumblr [[here](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/168338080847/cap-im-bb-2017)].


End file.
